yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Martial Arts Club
The Martial Arts Club is a club in Akademi High School. ' Appearance The room is located on the second floor in the northern wing. The room has dark grey-green walls and a light brown floor. In the middle of the room is a large grey-green mat, and two smaller mats are at the front of the room. Three long lights hang from the ceiling. The walls are decorated with multiple posters of a mountain. Potted ferns are located at the far left and near left corner. Opqaue windows are located at the back of the room. A changing room that the protagonist can use to change into her martial arts uniform is located between the two smaller mats. Joining the Club To join the club, the player will have to talk to Budo Masuta and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, the player can don a sparring outfit and participate in club activities. Once joined, Yandere-chan will wear a headband and is able to don a Sparring outfit. Bgsdsgbf.jpg|The benefits. MartielInformation.jpg|More information about the club. Martial Arts Uniform.png|The Martial Arts outfit. Benefits While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will automatically win any struggle against Heroes and teachers. If YandereDev determines that this is too powerful, he may nerf it, and instead give the protagonist massive amounts of strength in the fighting minigame. Currently, the ability to fight against teachers has not been implemented because YandereDev doesn't have an animation for that yet.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/about/ Usage After every school day, members of this club will enter the room, change into their martial arts uniforms, and spar. Master Budo Masuta typically watches two students spar at a time. Students that aren't fighting kneel on the tiny mats. When it is time to return to class, the students will change back to their school uniforms and leave the room. If the player joins in with club activities, they will all practice kicks on a mat. To not be kicked out, Yandere-chan must participate at least once a week. In the future, there will be a martial arts style minigame in this club, similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Souls ''Dark Souls]. The protagonist will be permanently locked onto a target and her movement is always relative to her target. She has a stamina bar and is able to use a light or heavy attack. She is also able to block and roll to dodge attacks.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659837300398907392 In the future, the protagonist will be able to spar with members regardless of whether she is a member of the club. In the future, the katana might be able to be found in this room.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667541705495724032 Martialartsmoves.gif|The club members practicing martial arts moves. Before February 15th, 2016. Martial Arts Activity Feb 15.png|The club members practicing martial arts moves. February 15th, 2016. Ageagf.jpg|Club activities. Members *Budo Masuta - The founder and president *Mina Rai - Journeyman-level disciple *Sho Kunin - Journeyman-level disciple *Shima Shita - Apprentice-level disciple *Juku Ren - Apprentice-level disciple *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) Leaving and Disbanding The protagonist will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If Budo dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members in the club, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. LeavingMartialArts.jpeg|Leaving the Martial Arts Club Martial Arts Club Disband.png|The club disbands because there are not enough members. Sssgggyf.png|The club disbands because Budo is dead. MartialArtsLeaderMissing.png|The club disbands because Budo has gone missing. Bugs * Sometimes changing booths will put students into the female uniform, regardless of gender.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/696183534956883970 *If Martial Arts Members use the changing booth in Titan Mode, they will don their normal school uniform, even though they are supposed to be naked. *It is possible to take panty shots of female students even though they are wearing their club uniform and the player cannot see their panties. Trivia *Haruto Yuto and Yui Rio used to belong in this club before the November 15, 2015 Build. *There was a glitch that all Martial Arts students were in the Light Music Club in the December 1st, 2015 Build. *''Jukuren shita shokunin ''(熟練した職人) is a Japanese phrase meaning "journeyman", which is a reference to someone who is learning something.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 The phrase became the names for Juku Ren, Shi Ta (currently Shima Shita) and Sho Kunin. *The club was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *If a member of this club sees Yandere-chan kill someone, and she manages to avoid getting caught by him/her, she will be barred from the club. If the player asks Budo if she can join the club, he will say "It's hard to say this, but... one of our members has a big problem with you. To avoid conflict, I can't allow you to join this club. I'm very sorry." If Budo himself sees it, then he will say "You are not welcome here! Leave at once!" *In previous updates, Hayato Haruki was in the Martial Arts Club and wore the white headband, before the January 1st, 2016 Build. *The Martial Arts Club room is the only room in the school with ceiling lighting fixtures. Although this may be an oversight due to school being incomplete. *The words on the Martial Arts headband, 必勝, translates to "certain victory". *Pressing '''Space in the debug menu will take Yandere-chan to the Martial Arts Club and will make the day skip to 4:55 PM. Budo will teleported as well if he is on campus. Gallery InsideMartialArtsRoom.png|The first appearance of the club room. Martial_Arts_Club_Nov16.png|Martial Arts Club as of November 16th, 2015. Feb152016MaleMartialArtsUniform.png|February 15th, 2016. The male Martial Arts Club uniform. Category:Places Category:Clubs Category:Akademi High Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Second Floor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks Category:Heroic (Persona)